Written in the Stars
by parischangedher
Summary: Tiva drabbles solely about their relationship with each other. Sometimes inspired by quotes and things they've said, or whatever happens to come to mind. Each chapter stands alone.
1. Chapter 1

Tony and Ziva were lying on the grass in front of their bran-new house, gazing up at the stars. Tony's arms were wrapped protectively around his wife, and she was resting her head on his chest, with one hand playing with the few chest hairs that were exposed. Their four year old son and their one year old girl were safe in their beds, sleeping soundly. Ziva had rocked and sang Kelly to sleep, and then she and Tony both tucked in their son Daniel. Ziva snuggled up with their son in his racecar bed while Tony read them story after story until he finally fell asleep. They then crept quietly out of the room and Tony had led his wife outside onto the grass.

They had a comfortable silence as they just lay with each other, thinking, listening, watching the sky and just enjoying being a family – one that neither of them had when they grew up.

"What are you thinking about?" Ziva asked him as she snuggled deeper into his strong chest.

"Remember all those years ago and we were standing at the vending machines at work?"

Ziva chuckled lightly. "We _always_ stood by those vending machines at work, Tony."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm just saying that I get it now."

"You get what?"

"I understand about what you asked me about."

Ziva was still confused. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled. "I'm talking about soulmates Ziva. I get it now. Lying here with you, with our two beautiful children sleeping inside our own home, with you as my wife. I finally _get _it now."

Ziva smiled. This seemed like a good a time as any. "I take back what I said, about you never getting it. And for once I am so glad to be wrong. You make me so happy Tony, and the fact that you now understand is a _really_ good thing, especially now."

Tony looked at her curiously. "Why now?"

She smiled, laced her hand in his, and turned to look at him directly in the eyes. "Because, Tony, we are about to expand on our happily ever after and feel even more like soulmates." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, and he gasped in surprise and disbelief.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, Tony. We're having another baby." He broke out into a grin and pulled her onto him, hugging her tight. They stayed that way for a while, until they heard their baby girl waking up and crying through the baby monitor. They both sighed and started laughing as Ziva started to break away from him.

"Duty calls." Tony said as he stood up first, then held out his hand to help his wife up.

"I suppose so." She laughed as she laced his arm in his and they went up the porch steps together, hand in hand, to comfort their little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"I still can't believe it." Tony said as he tried to wrap his head around exactly _where_ Ziva's tattoo was. They were having a movie night at his place and somehow the tattoo was brought up in conversation.

"You cannot believe what, Tony? That my tattoo is where I told you it is, or that I actually _told you? _If it is the latter, I still cannot believe I told you either."

Tony thought for a minute. "Uh, I think it's a little bit of both actually." Ziva smiled at him and turned the movie back on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...big surprise there. :P**

* * *

"Tony!" Ziva yelled as Tony stumbled into his apartment with the last of Ziva's boxes piled high in his arms. "Be careful with those!" He put the boxes on the floor, finishing the huge pile of his fiancé's things.

"Gosh Zi, what do you _have_ in here?" He asked her as he stretched his arms out in front of him. "They must weigh, like, five of you!" He groaned as he plopped down on _their_ couch, turning on the TV.

"Those bottom ones were my books and the top one had some plates and cups in them. And you should be glad then, Tony, that I don't weigh that much." She smiled as she sat down next to him, snuggling into his chest. He chuckled.

"Oh believe me Ziva, I am. You're perfect." She smiled and let him rest for a few minutes, and then she turned off the TV and turned to face him.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked, more annoyed than he was angry.

"Tony, it is time to order dinner. And besides, we can't leave all of those-" she gestured around the living room, pointing to all of her boxes scattered and piled across the floor. "just lying there. Do you want to start with the living room or the kitchen?"

He smiled softly. "You're right, you're right. I'll order pizza, and then we'll start with the living room. After we eat though we can finish the rest tomorrow. Except…after we eat we can work on the bedroom." He grinned and raised his eyebrows at her. She laughed.

"We will see Tony."

* * *

They had unpacked most of the boxes for the den and made the room look like a good combination of both Tony and Ziva. It had a masculine underlying look to it with touches of feminism on the surface. Some people may not expect it, but Ziva's apartment used to be very feminine. Luckily though, when they combined their furniture it was a perfect combination.

Now it was 1130 and they were lying in bed for the first night in _their_ apartment, all snuggled up together. Ziva had her hand laced with Tony's, her arm stretched across his bare chest. Tony held her tight, never wanting to let go.

"Not bad for our first night in our apartment, eh?" He winked at her.

Ziva laughed. "No, no Tony. Not bad at all." She snuggled back into his chest, and gradually they both grew sleepy. They were both about to fall asleep before Ziva whispered to him. "I love you Tony."

He mumbled in response. "I love you too my beautiful ninja."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's in it for me?" Tony asked Ziva, who stood right in front of his bare chest.

"Anything you want," Ziva answered as she tilted her head suggestively at him.

"Anything?" He asked as they moved even closer together without touching.

Ziva smirked and winked at him. "Anything. And just to uh, give you a little preview-" She ran her hand up his jawline and pulled him down to her level, kissing him lightly on the lips. They broke apart and she nibbled his ear. She smirked when she felt him shudder at her touch. "There is much more where that came from Tony," she whispered in his ear. He regained his composure and pulled her head away from his ear a little roughly, making her look at him directly.

"I think I know what I want from you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. This." He said as he kissed her hard. Sheput her hands in his hair and moaned when Tony bit at her lip and licked it, asking for entrance. She eagerly complied and he explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue. When they finally broke apart Tony looked at her and grinned. "My place later?"

She nodded and smirked at him. "Just tell me when."


	5. Chapter 5

**Setting: Ziva worrying she doesn't have enough love for her second child on the way**

Ziva and Tony had just put their one year old daughter Kelly to sleep, reading and singing to her until her sleepiness overcame her strong will to stay up. They were now resting on their couch in the living room, with Tony's arm wrapped around Ziva's shoulders. She was about 25 weeks pregnant with their first son. They watched TV for a while before Tony noticed how upset Ziva was. He leaned forward slightly to turn off the TV and turned to look at her.

"Ziva, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked as he caressed her cheek, seeing the wetness in her eyes.

She sighed softly. "Tony, I…do not get me wrong…I am so excited for our son to be born. I am just…worried."

"Why baby?" He saw the worry and sadness in her eyes, and wanted to make her happy again. "You can talk to me."

"I know. It is just that I love Kelly so much…I do not know if I have enough love left for our son. I never want him to doubt my love for him…not like I did every single day with Eli as a father. ...Tony I do not want to love one of my children more than the other. Kelly is my first-born and I just…" She trailed off as Tony looked at her lovingly. He wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Ziva, listen to me. I know how much you love Kelly, and me, and the team. I know you've been hurt by so many people so many times, and you have no idea how much I wish those things never happened to you. But Ziva…we're having a _baby_. We created a miracle together. None of that stuff about Eli or your past is going to matter. Ziva, as soon as you hold our son, you're going to fall in love with him, just like you did with Kelly. You may be a sexy ninja, but you're also a mother – and a great one at that. You will love our son just as much as you do Kelly. Don't doubt yourself, baby." He caressed her cheek. "You want to know how I know?"

She nodded. "I know because that's how I felt about you. Ziva, when we got married I thought my heart had no room for anything else, it was so filled with love for you. Once Kelly was born, Ziva, my love for you didn't shrink – my heart just doubled in size. And now, once our son is born, my heart will triple in size, and so on. Ziva, the same thing is going to happen to you. You're going to have more love for _both_ of our children then you know what to do with. Trust me." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I do Tony. Thank you." She said as she snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Ziva."

"I love you too Tony. So much."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so normally these drabbles are random, but this one is a continuation of the previous one.**

** Just to make it clear though, unless I say otherwise all chapters stand alone and aren't in any particular order. Anway, Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like it! :)**

"Zi, one more baby. You can do this." Tony encouraged her as she laid in her hospital bed about to give birth to their son. She half groaned and half growled at him before taking a deep breath yet again. She squeezed his hand even more than she had before in a vice-like grip - considering her strength and training as an assassin, that was _quite _a grip. Tony grimaced at her squeeze but nevertheless he wiped the sweat off her brow and smiled at her. She groaned and pushed for what felt like an eternity before they heard an ear-piercing scream. She fell back onto the bed exhausted with a huge grin on her face.

"You did it! He's here Ziva!"

She sat up a little after she recovered a little. "Where is he?"

Just then a nurse came up to the bed and handed her their son wrapped up in a light blue blanket. "He's beautiful." She said as she smiled at the happy family and left them alone.

"She's right you know. He is absolutely beautiful. Just like his parents." Tony smirked as Ziva smiled at him.

"David Jethro DiNozzo. It sounds perfect." Ziva said as she gently caressed his tiny cheek.

Tony nodded. "It sure does." He stroked his son's face.

"You were right Tony."

"About what?"

She smiled at him. "I love him so much. Just like I do Kelly. Thank you Tony."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "No Ziva, thank you."

She kissed him back. "Well it does take two to…tango, yes?"

He grinned. "That it does, that it does."

She moved over a little and patted the free space next to her. "Sit."

He complied and sat down next to her, with his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders. Just then Abby looked through the small window in the hospital door to their room. She saw Tony and Ziva smiling down at their son, with Ziva snuggled up against Tony while he had his turn holding their son for the first time. She could come back later. She smiled and left, not wanting to interrupt the beautiful picture perfect family. They may not be an orthodox typical family – but who really was normal anyway?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for reading this! I just wanted to again say that these chapters are not related to each other except for the fact that they all involve Tiva. Some of them are drabbles that I write for Tumblr. One may have them have 1 child, another might have them have 3. They are all separate and stand-alone. Nevertheless I thank you SO MUCH for reading and please with a cherry on top review! :) Enjoy! Love you guys! **

* * *

They had been dating for about six months. Tony knew it was a little early to propose in a normal relationship – but theirs was far from normal. Before they began dating they had been playing cat and mouse for seven years, so by the time they started dating they already knew almost everything about each other. That meant that their relationship grew serious very quickly. He felt the time was right in his gut – and he decided to go with it.

They made their way to a fancy restaurant with dancing and a beautiful terrace outside. Tony had reserved a private table outside by candlelight with a small stereo so he could dance with her. Tony knew Ziva had not been treated right ever since she was little, so he wanted to make her feel important and special. Thy pulled up to the restaurant and they made their way to the back. Tony clenched the ring box in his pocket and smiled. He felt really good about this.

Ziva was stunning. She wore a spaghetti strap black shiny dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage that went down to her mid-thigh. She wore white gold earrings and her hair was in its natural curly state, just like she knew he liked it.

They ate their dinner with the radio playing romantic music. They chatted about absolutely everything. When they finished eating Tony stood and reached out his arm to her.

"Can I have this dance?" She smiled and stood, taking his hand as they made their way to a clearing designated for dancing. He held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder, swaying to the music. The song was "All this Time" by One Republic.

_(All this time we were waiting for each other  
All this time I was waiting for you  
We got all these words  
Can't waste them on another  
So I'm straight in a straight line, running back to you)_

When it reached this point in the song, Tony kissed Ziva with so much passion, so hard that she clung to him so she wouldn't lose her balance. He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her close to him. He explored every inch of her mouth, stealing her breath away. They finally broke apart when the need for oxygen became too great. He tilted her face and kissed her neck. When the song ended Tony gave her one final kiss before letting her go. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Ziva, so much. I never even knew what that word really meant before you came around. Before I met you, I was shut off to the world, really, hiding behind my fake smiles and laughs and one night stands. I never wanted to get close to anybody – especially women – after my Mom died. I distanced myself, not getting attached to anybody, not letting anybody in. Then one day that all changed. From the minute you walked into the squad room and looked at me with your beautiful eyes and asked me if I was having phone sex, you had me. You tore down those walls I had built around myself without batting an eye. You made your way into my life, and you have a permanent spot in my heart. I love you so much Ziva. I was right. I can't live without you. I know what you meant now, all those years ago. I finally understand what soulmates are – because you're mine. And since I can't bear the thought of living without you – Zi, I want to live with you - together, forever. I want to have a family with you, and have mini-ninjas and movie buffs running around barefoot around our house. I want to grow old with you; I want my last breath to be telling you that I love you." He slowly lowered himself down to one knee and pulled out the ring box and opened it, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. He looked up at Ziva. She had her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes threatening to spill. "Ziva David, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" He looked up at her with his eyes filled with love for her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Tony, yes I will marry you!" She grinned. He jumped up and put the ring on her finger, kissing her hard, with all of the passion and love he felt for her. They both knew that this would last a lifetime._  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Tony and Ziva made their way to their favorite gym by Tony's apartment. They had started working out together ever since they had started dating. Both of them quickly found out that being together at the gym helped to increase their stamina and their performance. Today though, as both of them prepared to run on the treadmills, Tony grinned.

"So, Zee-vah? Why not make this a little…interesting?"

Ziva grinned. "How so, Tony?"

"Well," Tony said as he looked at Ziva. That was another reason why he loved to work out with her. She just looked so damn _sexy_. Today she wore a red sports bra with black yoga pants that clung to her skin, flattering her in all the right places. Tony was also dressed to impress, as he had his shirt off and was clad in only a pair of shorts. "How about we say…whoever runs the longest wins?"

She smiled. "Alright. But to be fair we must be running at the same speed."

He nodded. "Of course."

"And whoever wins-"

"-gets to pick whatever we do next." Ziva agreed and they both hopped onto the treadmill. They ran for a long time. They could each see the beads of sweat on each other's foreheads, and soon they started taking big breaths, their lungs in need of oxygen. Eventually though, Tony turned off his treadmill in defeat and plopped down onto a nearby bench.

"You win, you win." He panted as he tried desperately to catch his breath. Ziva shut of her own treadmill and sat down next to him, also out of breath.

"Do not feel bad, Tony." She said to him. "I told myself that if you didn't give up within the next two minutes I would stop." She looked over at him and grinned.

Tony groaned as he adjusted his position and took a long sip of water. "So, Miss Da-vid, what will you have us do now?"

She lay back against the wall and drank some of her own water, thinking. After a moment she smiled. "I want…to fight you."

He frowned slightly. "Zi I don't-"

"Tony." She put a hand on his chest. "Do not worry about it, okay? If it hurts too much for one of us we will stop."

"I don't want to hit you."

She smiled. "I know Tony. That is why I love you. But you lost, so I get to pick. Come on." She said as she stood, dragging him over to the mats. It was still very early, so they had the whole area pretty much to themselves. They stood on opposite sides of the mat and took a defensive stance.

"Ready?" Tony asked her as he grinned. He had been worried about it initially – but he was starting to come around to the idea.

"Bring it DiNozzo." She smiled as they started circling each other, never breaking eye contact. After a moment Ziva stepped closer to Tony and he followed her. Ziva jabbed out her elbow to hit him, but he blocked it and hit her in the stomach instead. She stepped back a little.

"Not bad Tony." He smirked as he got closer to her. He went to trip her, but she was ready for him. She dodged his attack easily and kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards a few steps. After he regained his balance he stepped forward again with a grin on his face. She grinned back as he got closer. He reached out to punch her, but she moved his arm outwards and kneed him in the chest, making him crouch momentarily. Then she flipped him over her shoulder and sent him hurtling onto the ground. Before he could get up she climbed on top of him and straddled him, holding his arms down with her weight to prevent him from getting up. After a few seconds he grinned. He moved his leg up a little and flipped them so he was on top of her. He held her down with his weight. She tried to flip them back, but he was prepared for her move and held her arms above her tightly. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "So I think I won this one, right ninja?" She shivered and tried to move to wrap her arms around him, but he still held her strongly, pinning her to the floor.

"I guess so Tony." She smiled and tried to tilt her head up to kiss him, but at that moment Tony leaned back right out of her reach. She made a little pouty face and he smirked, enjoying this rare control he had over her. After a moment he leaned down and kissed her lovingly on the lips. He let her arms go and she pulled him to be completely on top of her.

"I love you." She said when they finally broke away.

"I love you too Zi." He said as he leaned down to kiss her again. Tony thought to himself. _And this is why it is good to go to the gym when nobody's there._


	9. Chapter 9

It was late Friday night, and Ziva lay in bed next to Tony, who was now fast asleep. He held her tightly to his bare chest. Ziva just couldn't get sleepy. She looked around the bedroom, and then she saw it. She saw that shirt with the purple stripe in the middle lying on a nearby chair– and suddenly she remembered.

Ziva remembered when she wore that shirt. They had to do a 'war game' at work, to test the security of the building and 'Domino'. It turned out that they hadn't been fully informed about the mission, and that they were just using them. Most of all, she remembered that conversation she had in the elevator with Tony.

"_I'm tired of pretending."_

"_So am I."_

She had never really remembered this before – at least since she and Tony had started dating. As she thought back to this moment though, she couldn't help but wonder.She couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if she…if _they_ had clarified what they were talking about She knew that she was really talking about pretending with Tony…and she thought that Tony was talking about the same thing. Instead though, he just covered it up. And she didn't stop him.

_It's dinner theatre for an audience of one._

She couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if she'd stopped him. Or if he confronted the truth. Or if they'd just kissed in that elevator. Suddenly she heard Tony shift and groan.

"Zi, why are you still up? What's wrong?"

She turned to face him and his grip on her relaxed. "I was just thinking. Do you remember our elevator talk after the war game with Domino?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well…" she played with her hands intertwined in his before looking back up at him. "What do you think would've happened if we had both said what we were _really_ thinking?"

He sighed. "Ziva…honestly…I don't know. Maybe we would've started dating, maybe we both would've been killed in an accident going on a date. All I know is this." He looked at her straight in the eyes and smiled at her. "All I know is that I love where we are now. I love you, I'm in love with you, and there's absolutely nowhere else I'd rather be."

She smiled at him. "I guess you are right."

He smiled back and kissed her lovingly. "I almost always am. Now go to sleep."

She nodded and snuggled back up against his chest, finally drifting off into a peaceful sleep with Tony's arms wrapped protectively around her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ziva looked down at the elevator floor with tears in her eyes. She had wanted initially to be alone, but now she found that she was grateful for the company Tony brought her. "There is always another monster."

"Yeah." Tony looked at her and hit the emergency stop button on the elevator. The lights went dim and all motion stopped. It was just them, Tony and Ziva, alone in another world.

"I mean, we pursue them, but we just keep making targets of ourselves."

Tony wanted to comfort her. All he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and kiss every tear away for her. Right now though, all he could do was speak. He wasn't sure if she'd be open to that kind of comfort. She barely lets anybody see her upset, let alone hold her and wipe her tears away. "Better us than someone who didn't sign up for it."

At this she looked up at him, all teary-eyed. "I don't think I can take anymore."

His heart broke for her. He wanted to kill every single person who has hurt her. But deep down, he knew that was impossible. She had been through so many horrific traumas – and he didn't even know the half of them. When he saw her look up at him, so vulnerable and defeated, he held out his arms to her and pulled her into him, wrapping his strong arms tightly around her, trying desperately to protect her from the world.

"Hey," He said, grabbing her attention. "We're gonna get him, okay?" He ran his hand over her cheek, and he saw her lean into his touch. _Does she…Would she…Why not. If she drop-kicks me to the floor, so be it_. He took a deep breath and ever so slightly leaned in, testing the boundaries. When she leaned further into him, he decided to go for it. He tilted his head and slowly moved so his lips merely brushed up against hers. He felt her freeze, but nevertheless he gently kissed her, as if she was fragile, made of glass. After a moment he felt her relax against him and slowly kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. When they finally broke apart she didn't pull away. Ziva snuggled into his chest, seeking comfort she desperately needed. He looked down at her, hugging him as if if she let go he would disappear.

"Do not leave." Ziva mumbled into his chest, not daring to look up at him. Tony ran his hand through her hair.

"Never."

He heard her sigh and gradually he lowered them so he was sitting on the elevator floor with her hugging him tightly in his lap. She started to cry on his shoulder, burying her head as if that would hide it from him. He smiled softly and moved so she couldn't bury herself. She looked at him with tears running down her face for a moment before he leaned in and kissed every last tear away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No I don't own NCIS...**

* * *

**A/N: This one is a little more...mature than the other ones. Nothing graphic though :)**

* * *

Tony and Ziva slumped into their house after a trying day at work. It had been a hard case – one of those that led to all-nighters, that hit close to home. Ziva went immediately for the sofa to rest, and Tony went to the phone to order pizza for dinner. It was too late for either of them to cook, and in all honesty cooking was the last thing on their minds. As tony plopped down next to Ziva and turned on the TV they kept thinking about the case. An NCIS agent Kathy Burn had been murdered, and her husband kept trying to interfere with the case to bring his wife justice.

Soon the delivery came and Ziva got up to answer the door. When she came back with the pizza and a couple beers, Tony sat up and turned off the TV. They ate in relative silence – for them, anyway. After they were done Tony spoke what was on both of their minds.

"Hard case, huh?" Ziva nodded in response.

"I'm just…I'm glad that wasn't you Zi. I don't think I would be able to handle it if something happened to you."

She scooted closer to him and leaned against his chest, lacing her fingers with his, before she spoke again.

"I know Tony. I am also glad. If somebody ever…hurt you like they did to that agent I do not think I could stop myself from killing them with my bare hands. I love you Tony."

He stroked her hair. "I love you too Zi. So much."

They were quiet for a moment or two before Ziva spoke again. "That is why, Tony, that I am…scared…of getting too close. People who get too close to me…they always end up getting killed. I do not want to be the reason you die." She said softly. Tony smiled lightly and turned so he was facing her.

"I know Ziva, I know. Look at me," He said as she made eye-contact with him. "I can take care of myself. And with both of us having each other's backs, I do not think anything will happen. But let's just take this a day at a time, okay? I love you, I don't want to waste another second dwelling on things that may or may not happen."

She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him softly. "You're right Tony."

Tony looked at her and smiled. "Mrs. DiNozzo, did you just use a contraction?"

She grinned. "I suppose so _Mr. DiNozzo._ You know what I think?" She said as she leaned closer to him.

"What?"

She whispered in his ear. "I think I deserve a reward."

"You do, do you?" He laughed as he tilted her head back to him so he could kiss her. It soon got more heated as he pushed his tongue in her mouth, exploring and stealing her breath away. He ran his hands down her sides as he pushed her down and climbed on top of her, supporting himself with one arm. She kissed him back just as hard and unbuttoned his dress shirt, pulling it off him. She ran her hands over his chest, toying with his chest hair as he lifted her shirt over her head. He moved his hand slowly down her body, between her breasts, stopping at her inner thigh, few inches away from where he knew she wanted it.

"Tony," She half moaned as she looked at him.

"Yes?" He grinned.

"Bed. Now."

At that he grinned even more and picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom. It isn't hard to guess why they didn't get much sleep that night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...**

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who don't know what Tumblr is, it's a website where people can post and reblog pictures and GIFs and text posts about things. There are a lot of people on there who ship Tiva, and this is about them finding all of the posts about themselves by other people online.**

* * *

It had been a slow day at work so far. No new cases meant the team was distracted despite Gibbs trying to get them to work. Now McGee was in Abby's lab and Gibbs was on a coffee break, leaving Tony and Ziva alone in the bullpen. Suddenly Ziva saw him grin. "Ziva! You have to see this."

"What, Tony? You should try to get at least something done today." She answered him. He had been practically intolerable all day with no case.

"Trust me. Come here." He said with a smile on his face. Sighing and slightly curious, she walked over to Tony's desk and sat behind him. He pulled up a page on his computer.

"What is this, Tony?" She asked him, clearly confused as to why there were so many pictures of them on this website.

"It's called Tumblr. Apparently, people 'ship' us."

"Huh?" Ziva said, clearly confused.

"It means they want us to get together." He grinned.

A look of shock crossed her face. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But it's so cool! I mean, look at this. There are pictures, videos, GIFs of us all over this thing."

"How do they get our pictures? Who are these people?"

"They're strangers Ziva. Maybe they took pictures of us when we go on the street or something. Or maybe our whole lives are a big reality show with hidden cameras and…"

"Tony!" She said, looking over his shoulder. "Let me see this." She took the mouse from him and scrolled down the page, looking at all of the posts. "What is Tiva?"

"I think it's like Brangelina."

"What?"

"It's a couple name for us. You know, combining our names."

A smile crossed her face. "Why Tiva? I should be first."

He grinned. "Like what Ziva? Zony? That's stupid. Tee-vah." He said, testing the name on his tongue. "I kind of like it."

"You do?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's not every day you have all of these people rooting for you. I mean, look at the names of these people. They're all named after something to do with _us, _or something one of us said_._ It's kind of flattering…in a creepy way."

She laughed. "I suppose so."

They continued to stare at the page for a while, scrolling slowly down all of the posts of them. When they reached a photoset from when they went undercover as married assassins, they looked at each other. Their faces serious, Tony decided to give it a shot. "Ziva." She looked at him. "What do you think would happen if we gave these people what they want?"

"Our autographs?" She joked, trying to lighten the mood but already knowing what he was talking about.

He chuckled. "No. This." He smiled softly as he leaned in closer to her, pulling her face to his. He gently kissed her frozen lips. After a moment she relaxed and began to kiss him back. When they finally broke apart and Ziva smiled.

"Tiva. I think I like it too." Tony smiled at her before he saw a little red "1" at the top of the screen above the Dashboard. Curious, he clicked on it and both were shocked by what they saw. There was a picture of them kissing and a caption.

'OMG! Tiva's finally cannon! Asdsfghjkl;zcxvc,bsasds!'

"Tony…what does that mean? I do not recognize that language."

He laughed. "I don't know Zi. But I do know who posted this."

"Who?" She said, curious to find out who knew so quickly that they kissed.

"Me." Abby said smiling, standing in front of them now with a camera in her hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...shocker. :P**

* * *

Ever since Ziva had broken up with Ray and EJ left, they started to rekindle their old tradition of movie nights at Tony's apartment. They both fed into the excuse that it was because Tony had to enlighten Ziva on American culture, but neither of them truly believed that. They both knew the real reason why they wanted these Friday night meetings. Neither wanted to admit it, but they were lonely. A far as break-ups went, Ziva's was on the harder side of them. She still was trying to get over Ray's betrayal. Tony, he was more concerned about his general dating life. In the past he'd been known to have one-night stands like Abby had caf-pow!'s, but for some reason even those weren't cutting it for him. He wanted something permanent, much like Ziva did. They both wanted something that couldn't be taken away from them, something that would last.

They had picked an action move, thinking that it wouldn't upset Ziva so much. However, they unfortunately picked one that had a large romantic part to it. As the ending credits rolled around, neither of them moved. The movie had touched them both, their loneliness and longing for something permanent was brought up to the surface. In the movie there was a happy ending, the hero living happily ever after with his sidekick. It ended with a flash-forward scene of their future family, all happy and laughing. As the screen faded to black, Tony turned to look at Ziva, whose eyes were wet.

"Hey," He said, drawing her closer to him. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I am. I guess…that is just what I wanted, you know. I thought I had a chance of getting that with Ray, but now I…"

He sighed. "I know Zi. But you could still have that, you know."

"How Tony? I did not even expect to live this long in Mossad."

"You'll find somebody you're supposed to be with." He hesitated before adding, "maybe they're closer to you thank you think."

She looked up at him, reading his eyes. She smiled softly and was fully aware of how _close_ they were to each other. "Somebody _close_, huh?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

Ziva hesitated, but then she decided to go for it. "I think I have a few ideas, now that you mention it."

"You do?"

She smiled. "Yes, Tony." She leaned in closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. She felt him kiss back immediately, pulling her closer to him. When they finally broke apart when the need for air became too great she smiled at him. "I guess we will not be lonely anymore, yes?"

He chuckled at her ability to read him so easily. Was it really that obvious? He asked himself before he leaned in to kiss her again. "Not if I have anything to say about it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...:O**

* * *

Tony unlocked the door to Ziva's apartment, letting them in.

"I could have come up here by myself, you know." Ziva said, batting her eyelashes. She grabbed Tony by the collar and turned him around, closing the door behind him with her foot. "Although I am glad you came with me." She smiled seductively before pushing him towards her sofa. She was reverting back to her sexual self she used to be openly. She still was, really. Now she just didn't let it show all the time. Except for when she was drunk, of course.

"Ziva-" Tony put his hands on her shoulders to try to stop her to no avail. "Zi, stop it. You had way too much to drink at that team party."

She grinned and pushed him down on the sofa, and then proceeded to straddle his waist. He groaned. "Ziva, come on. You don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Tony." She whispered as she leaned forward to kiss his neck and unbutton the first button on his shirt.

"Ziva, I want to but you'll kill me in the morning." He said, grabbing her wrists. She leaned forward and kissed his jawline, making her way down his neck again.

"Come on Tony. You know you want me." She smirked against his neck as she heard him groan again. She found his sweet spot and was playfully sucking and biting it.

"Ziva," he said, trying to control his impulse to run his hands all over her. If this was anyone else he probably would've, but this was Ziva. His partner, the woman he _loved._ He couldn't take advantage of her. "You're not making this easy for me. I'm trying to be a gentleman here."

She grinned as she moved to whisper her response against his lips. "It does not have to be hard, Tony. It is quite simple, really." He groaned and she leaned forward and kissed him hard. At first he tried to resist her, but once she shoved her tongue in his mouth he couldn't help but kiss her back. They fought for dominance of the kiss, and Ziva broke her hands free from Tony's grasp and ran her hands through his hair. When he felt her grind her hips against his he groaned and ended the kiss. How he hated to be a gentleman.

"Ziva, it's time you go to bed."

She smiled sultrily at him. "I am glad you finally agree."

"No Ziva. You literally have to go to sleep. You're going to have a massive hangover tomorrow." He gently pushed her off of him, much to her displeasure. He took her hand and dragged her to her bedroom.

"This is nice. If you wanted control you could have just-"

Tony ignored her this time and sat her down on the bed. She then started giggling. "This is fun Tony."

He groaned as he got out a pair of pajamas for her from her dresser. "Here Zi." He said, holding out a pair of pajamas. "Put these on."

She smiled seductively again. "Alright. So you do want to see me naked. Admit it." She said as she tried to take her shirt off to no avail. Her arms were stuck in the sleeves with the shirt halfway over her head. "Tony! A little help please!" He groaned as he tried to think of anything else besides a half-naked Ziva in front of him as he freed her arms and pulled her shirt over her head. When he looked at her he groaned.

"Really Ziva? You couldn't have worn a bra today?" She was _really_ trying his patience. He tried to control himself as he saw her perfect chest she willingly exposed to him. "Put your shirt on Zi!"

She grinned. "If you say so." She put the pajama shirt he had given her on and proceeded to take her pants off. Tony could she was struggling, and she kept giggling.

"What's so funny?" He said. He wasn't really angry at her; he was just trying really hard not to lose it. If she…

Ziva was keeled over with laughter. "Oh come on Ziva." He groaned as he made his way over to her. Gently pushing her down onto the bed, he pulled her pants off. He then took her pajama shorts and slid them off her legs. She lifted her hips to help him pull them up. Finally he covered her with her sheet and comforter and kissed her forehead. "Night Zi."

She smiled up at him. "Good night Tony."

He stood there for a moment as she grew sleepy and drifted off to sleep. When he thought she was sleeping he leaned down and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I love you Ziva." Slowly he left the room and left her apartment, locking the door and shutting the lights. What Tony didn't see in the dark was the small, genuine smile that crept on Ziva's face when he said those 4 words to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS... :(**

Ziva watched Tony closely as he fired yet another bullet into the dummy. He was very close to the target, just a few centimeters off each time. Before he could fire another round Ziva came up next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Tony turned his head to look over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"Tony. If you want to perfect your aim you have to relax a little. Turn around." She ordered.

"But Zi-"

"Now." She said sternly, causing Tony to obey. She reached up and squeezed his shoulders slightly. She moved to stand directly behind him and slowly moved her arms down his until they met his hands clasped onto the gun. She put her hands over his for a moment and then ran her hands back up the way she came, a feather light touch, her hands dancing on his skin. She gave his shoulders one more squeeze. With her hands still on his shoulders, she ordered. "Fire." At that word Tony pulled the trigger, the bullet lodging itself in the middle of the bulls-eye. He smiled and turned to face a smiling Ziva.

"Wow. Thanks Zi."

She kissed his cheek. "Anytime. When I was in Mossad I used to teach advanced weaponry when I was not on a mission."

"Really? That must've been fun."

"It was nice. But-" She said as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I would much rather be teaching you."

"And what else would you like to teach me, Miss David?" He asked against her mouth, his voice suddenly rough and husky.

"Oh, all sorts of things Tony. And maybe, if you are good, I will let you teach me a few things." She whispered in a sultrily at him.

He grinned and kissed her hard, stealing her breath away. He shoved her roughly against the wall while she tangled her hands in his hair. When they broke apart their foreheads touched as they panted, trying to catch their breath before Tony whispered to her. "That's a good first lesson, Ziva. I think we can move on though." She laughed, rolling her eyes as she leaned forward to kiss him again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...*cries***

"You're serious?!" Ziva asked Tony incredulously as they pulled into a parking spot at a national park in Virginia.

Tony turned to her and grinned. "Yeah! Ziva, we're going rock climbing!"

She smiled. "Do you even know how to, Tony?"

He pulled a face of mock-hurt. "Of course I do, Zee-vah. Do you?"

Ziva laughed. "Of course I do, Toe-nee" she answered, mocking him.

He grinned. "Well let's go and find out, shall we?" She smiled and they stepped out of the car, heading to the office.

They stood a few feet away from the ledge with their gear all ready. At the bottom of the cliff there was a clearing with a waterfall close by. They stood side by side, simply admiring the view.

"It is beautiful Tony." She smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss Ziva softly.

"It is. Ready?"

"Yes." They both stood at the edge of the cliff with their backs facing the edge. Ziva looked over at Tony a little nervously. She didn't want him to get hurt. "Tony! Check your harness."

He smiled. "I did Ziva. I'm fine. You okay?"

"It is secure."

Tony nodded. "On three. One, two, three!" At three both of them started descending down the mountain side by side, slowly climbing down on the rocks.

"This is nice." Tony smiled at Ziva, who smiled back.

"I like climbing with you much better than I did when I last did it on a Mossad mission."

Tony chuckled. As they neared the bottom, Tony got distracted by lowering himself to the ground properly, so he didn't look at Ziva. When his feet finally touched the ground and he unbuckled his harness, he realized Ziva wasn't with him. Frantically he looked up and saw Ziva struggling with her harness about 10 feet above the ground.

"Ziva!" He shouted up to her. "What's wrong!"

Ziva tried fiddling with the rope to no avail. Finally she looked over her shoulder to Tony in defeat. "The guide must have given me the wrong amount of rope. I cannot lower myself down any more."

"Are you sure?" He asked her, concerned.

She tried again. "I am sure."

Tony looked up to see where she was. "Alright. Ziva, here's what we're going to do. You trust me, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Now I'm going to stand right under you. On the count of three I want you to unclip yourself from the harness."

"Tony! I am 10 feet above the ground!"

"I know. Zi, I'll catch you. I promise. Unless you want to wait for some guide to come with a ladder and-"

"Fine." Ziva said, defeated.

"Okay." He moved to stand under her. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"One, two…three!" Tony counted, watching Ziva's every move. On three she released herself from the harness and fell into Tony's waiting arms. He caught her bridal style and hugged her tightly to his chest, Ziva putting her arms around his neck. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Tony. I knew you'd catch me. I love you."

He grinned. "Always Ziva. I love you too, my ninja."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one's short! I wrote it from a drabble request I received a while back from _cafpowninja. _(If you haven't already go check out her stories if you get a chance!) Either way I hope you like this! And please review if you don't mind! :)**

* * *

Tony and Ziva were driving home from work after being in a meeting with Vance. He told all of Gibbs' team that they were forced to take their paid vacation time for two weeks. Tony was lost in thought as he considered what they should do. Suddenly his face lit up. "Ziva!" She turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been to Disney World?"

She laughed. "No Tony I have not. We do not exactly get much vacation time at Mossad when I was growing up."

He smiled at her. "Let's go!"

She looked at him. "Tony! That is for children."

"No it's not! I mean, yeah some of it is, but some people have their honeymoons and weddings there too!"

Ziva was shocked. "You want our honeymoon to be at Disney?"

He smiled flirtatiously and winked at his fiancée. "Well, I was thinking we could just stay in bed…" She laughed. "Really, though. Why don't we go? We have vacation time we have to use. Who knows when we'll get more time off."

"You are serious?"

"Yes. C'mon Zi, It'll be fun."

She laughed. "Okay Tony."

* * *

"Tony! Come on!" Ziva said, dragging him to Expedition Everest.

"Are you sure Zi? I mean this is not exactly-!"

She stopped and turned to look at him, a grin plastered on her face. "You scared?"

"No, of course not. I'm just concerned, you know, about you, because you've never been here before and-"

"I will be fine Tony. Come on!"

Grudgingly, and a little nervously, Tony followed Ziva to face his fate.

They were strapped into the ride and it was about to start. Tony had calmed down, but when he turned his head he saw Ziva's hands clenching the rail, her knuckles turning white and her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Hey," He said, stroking her arm. "You'll be fine, okay? I promise."

She looked up at him and visibly relaxed a little. Smiling she said, "Thanks Tony. We'll both be fine."

* * *

Ziva dragged Tony through the crowds away from the ride with a grin plastered on her face. When they were far enough away from the line she turned and threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He laughed and hugged her tightly to him.

"So you liked it, huh?" He grinned as she finally released him.

She nodded. "I did. And by the look on your face I think you did too."

Tony chuckled. "I did. But, you know, I was a little nervous. The last time on that ride I was little and I didn't like it. But being next to you I loved it."

Ziva smiled and stroked his cheek. "I was a little worried too before I realized you were right next to me. You make me feel safe, Tony."

He smiled. "I'm glad Zi. But, really, a little?! You were gripping the rail so tight and your-"

Ziva glared at him, but he could see in her eyes she was amused. "Shutting up now."

She laughed. "Good choice, my love." Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they started off to the next ride together.


End file.
